fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arashiame Miki
Arashiame Miki is an idol who appears as a main character in both Aikatsu! Boys! and Aikatsu! Greatest Stars. She is a cool-typed idol and her preferred brand is Soulful Seoul. She is also a producer. Appearance: Miki has light skin, long medium blue wavy hair with some of the side tied in a left-side ponytail and cornflower blue eyes. She usually wears her Moonlight Academy uniform in Aikatsu Greatest Stars, and in out of school, she wears a Tricolor Check Sailor top without the armbands, Navy Enamel Short Pants and Neon Dance Sneakers with large sapphire blue diamond earrings. In Aikatsu Boys, she is seemed wearing a sky blue lighting- shape necklase with a black outline and a sliver chain to let Miki wear it. Personality: Miki is calm and smart but also an energetic idol when it comes to performing and always looks on the bright side, but is also a bit aggressive when she does her producing skills, and can be strict. Her voice is very cute-typed which can somehow annoy people. She has a whole knowledge about almost all of the top idols in different Aikatsu schools. If she wants to look up some events or some new trends coming up, she always uses her laptop for some research. Her favorite type of music is Japanese and Korean music, which makes her have her fave brand being Soulful Seoul. Affirmations: * Hanabira Girls Academy/Moonlight Academy- student * GREAT☆'STAR'- member Background: Miki was born as the eldest child of three, having one younger brother and one younger sister. Miki has a wealthy family, with her father is a businessmen and her mother is a teacher at a film college, which associates her family with technology. When Miki decided she wanted to be an idol, her mother decided that she'll audition to Dream Academy first. Miki passed and spend one year in Dream Academy, when she met her senpai and role model Kii Saegusa. She auditioned for two other schools after she left Dream Academy, in Hanabira Girls Academy (in the series Aikatsu Boys) and Moonlight Academy (in Aikatsu! Greatest Stars). Etymology: Miki: 'Mi' means beauty and 'Ki' means rare Arashiame: 'Arashi' means storm and 'Ame' means rain Performance Details: Mastery of Producing: As the producer of a top idol she does her best to let Firanzia do her best and never give up so her performances will go well. She also tells her how many appeals she will do. Thanks to Firanzia's successful performances, people recognize Miki as a good producer for Firanzia and her performances. Mastery of Singing: She has also a mastery of singing. She can sing from the lowest notes to the highest notes of both a normal alto and soprano-voiced singer. She took singing lessons from Firanzia so she can be a good idol as well as a good producer. Relationships: Family: Rikuto Arashiame- Miki's father Hasumi Arashiame- Miki's mother Ichiro Arashiame- Miki's younger brother Kimiko Arashiame- Miki's younger sister Friends: Aikatsu Boys!: Yunho Jin-''' TBA '''Kurumi Kasuga- One of her roommates in Aikatsu Boys. Airi Ryotsu- Another one of her roommates in Aikatsu Boys. Yuka Sugiyama- Her kouhai in Aikatsu Boys. Aikatsu! Greatest Stars: Firanzia Vice Ronaldi- Miki is Firanzia's producer. Firanzia always listens to Miki just before her performances and Miki always gives her some honest comments after her performances. She also likes her Prince alter ego and will like her to impress ladies with it. The two are close. Madeline Sycamore- Miki and Madeline often practiced together at least once a week, and Miki often tells Madeline about some top idols from Moonlight Academy's rival schools and how will Madeline will overcome them. The two are close. Chiasa Akagi- TBA Melody Fontana- TBA Tsubaki Fujioka- Miki understands Tsubaki when she speaks softly, and also understands her stubbornness and short temper. With that, Tsubaki is grateful that she has someone to understand her feelings. Ayame Tomikami- Since their personalities are similar, they get along easily. Ayame doesn't mind Miki when she's on stage, but Ayame thinks that she can win over her. So that will make Miki a bit cautious. Akira Tachibana- Her roommate. Akira and Miki are best friends and always work together to let other idols having their dreams coming true, and give each other. Miki hypes Akira up just before a stage performance. Other Characters: 'Kii Saegusa: '''Her role model. Miki cares for her role model a lot and often goes to watch her whenever she has time to. '''Nonaka Shingeru: '''Soulful Seoul's designer and he and Miki have a sibling-type relationship. When Shingeru worries about his mother, Miki is one of the known people who can cheer him up. Shingeru is also known as the person who gave Miki the necklase she had in Aikatsu Boys. Trivia: * Miki has a good remembrance * Her emblem is a blue shield with a neon pink lighting bolt. * Miki's favorite food are ramen, tempura and sashimi and her least favorite food is hamburger curry. * Miki loves playing rhythm games, and often plays rhythm game apps just before a stage performance or concert. * Miki loves to drink Brain Thunder. * Miki's favorite type of movies are anime movies, especially sci-fi and mystery. * In Aikatsu Boys, Miki resembles as quoted by her creator, "if the #Bandcamp character Todrick and the Star Darlings character Sage has a lovechild". * She has the same birthday as Aoi Kiriya. * Her favorite television show is a mystery manga called Sherlock Game, which is all about a Japanese-Vietnamese detective named Kururugi Dũng (枢木ツング) who looks up mysteries while surviving the Vietnamese war. * She has a celebrity crush on Murakami Keiichi, who is the portrayer of Dũng. * Her favorite group is a K-POP group called Candy Girlz. Her favorite members are Korean-American Nicola and leader Sunye. She also ships Sunicola (shipping name of Nicola and Sunye). * If she have to pick one coord to wear that isn't for her, she would pick Futuring Girl's Clear Glass Coord. * Her astrological sign is Aquarius. * Her hobbies are researching, reading manga and doing some trivia quizzes. * Her special skill is knowing almost every Aikatsu brand in the world. * Her charm point is her pale skin and light pink lips. * Her catchphrase is "Fellow idol, lead the way!" (仲間アイドル! 鉛あの方法! ''Nakama aidoru! Namari ano hōhō!) and she says that when Firanzia or someone else that she's producing is performing. * She would love to produce a concert someday. * She came second place in the Marukatsu competition, Tropical Summer Vacation Fashion Show. * She's going to have a Spirited counterpart, named Arashiyama Mimori. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Cool Idols Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Aikatsu! Greatest Stars Category:Aikatsu! Greatest Stars characters Category:EuroIdols